


Psychotically, irrationally, erotically co-dependent

by Brian J Christopher (ikudou)



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Future Fic, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-13
Updated: 2011-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-08 18:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikudou/pseuds/Brian%20J%20Christopher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Когда-нибудь до них дойдет.</p><p>Кода к новостям о беременности Джен.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Psychotically, irrationally, erotically co-dependent

До Дженсена окончательно дошло утром двадцатого июля две тысячи двадцать второго года. И у него, и у Джареда этот понедельник был свободен, а основная пьянка отгремела в субботу, поэтому "проклятый сороковник" они отмечали, по сути, вдвоем - толпа растеклась к вечеру, и они остались на веранде в одних трусах, потягивали лениво светлое пиво и перебрасывались шуточками. Когда похолодало, а одеваться было лень, они вернулись в гостиную и завалились на широкую кушетку бок о бок. Так и задремали. А когда Дженсен проснулся утром, уткнувшись Джареду носом в плечо, первой его мыслью было: тепло, уютно, дом. А потом - как пальцем по ребра ткнули, запустили картинки на быстрой перемотке.

Джаред всегда был первым во всех начинаниях. Он первым женился, первым завел ребенка. Первым развелся. Дженсен смотрел ему в спину в этих вопросах столько, сколько себя - взрослого, зрелого себя - помнил. Каждый раз, когда Джаред отмачивал очередную такую "глобальную штуку", Дженсен все равно думал: а какого черта я не сделал этого первым? И чувствовал себя наебанным в каком-то странном смысле. Прикол был в том, что Дженсен негласно считался у них главным. В смысле, старшим - и потому главным. У него, вроде как, было больше опыта по жизни. А Джаред все равно вырывался вперед и прокладывал путь - обоим. Потому что Дженсен после всякого решения Джареда не находил ничего лучше, чем последовать за ним. Это казалось, ну, разумным. Логичным: если малолетка до такого созрел, то мне уж точно пора?

Взять те же предложения: когда Джаред показал ему кольцо, Дженсен как раз подумывал съездить в ювелирный. Когда Джаред позвонил в два ночи и сказал, что Джен подала на развод, Дженсен только-только допил третий стакан вискаря после очередного чрезвычайно рационального разговора с Данниль на эту тему. Только вот с детишками не получилось состыковаться полностью: у малолетки всего-навсего порвался гондон (что вызвало у всех, кому Джаред рассказал, приступ истерического смеха) - и все, бум, готово, а они с Данниль только два года спустя решились на эту эпопею, и в результате еще полтора года проваландались по клиникам, едва не рассорились напрочь. В итоге получилось четыре с небольшим года разницы у мартовского Джейкоба Падалеки и июльской Ванессы Эклз. "Отличный срок, - подъебывала Дан, подогревая искусственное молоко, - вам ли с йети не знать".

Джейкоб остался с Джен, Ванесса - с Данниль. Дженсен вслед за Джаредом очень переживал по этому поводу, но его, честно говоря, так задрало тогда быть рациональным, что он даже девочку свою не воспринимал как, ну, свою дочь - только как часть имущества, которое нужно было разделить справедливо. А ведь он когда-то сильней Джареда хотел быть отцом. Смех. К счастью, прошло быстро, но в тот момент стыдно было очень.

Рациональность Данниль, конечно, победила в результате. Дженсен не закатывал истерик и не бил посуду. Они до сих пор вместе ходили все в тот же спа-салон: что, прикажешь мне отказываться от скидки за выслугу лет? - спросила Данниль, и Дженсен с ней согласился. И Джареду пробили, как "близкому другу", отличный экономичный пакет услуг. Пробили бы и Джен, но она этим делом никогда не увлекалась. Ну и зря, считал Дженсен. Очень расслабляющая штука.

Их расписание на неделю состояло из графика съемок, визитов к сыну и дочери, запланированных интервью и ток-шоу, а еще - из обязательных совместных ужинов-обедов-завтраков. Наверное, до Дженсена должно было дойти еще тогда, но почему-то не дошло. Может, привык, что все глобальные решения первым принимает Джаред, и ждал сигнала по привычке - а может, просто не хотел думать об этом, и так слишком много всякого в жизни было. Так или иначе, в первые полгода после окончания "Сверхъестественного" они общим советом постановили, что будут видеться как минимум пять раз в неделю. Пробовали поначалу меньше, но меньше было... Мало. 

\--

\- Слушай, - сказал Джаред по телефону первого июля две тысячи четырнадцатого, - хуйня какая-то. Я привык, что твоя рожа каждый год в это время маячит в моем ебаном поле, блядь, зрения. Может, приедешь погостить на недельку, с малым поиграешь?

Дженсен, разумеется, согласился. "Погостить недельку" у человека, который живет всего в получасе езды, если считать возможные пробки? Ха, да Дженсен в старшей школе иногда оставался на более долгое время у чуваков, которые жили на другом конце города. Решил, что работе и личной жизни это никак не может помешать. 

Оно и не мешало, и он остался на месяц. С визитами домой на выходные. Они в то лето отдыхали, а вот Данниль снималась почти ежедневно и допоздна, выматывалась напрочь, и ей было совершенно плевать, где ночует муж, лишь бы ее не пинали по утрам. Джен нравилось, что Джейкоб быстро засыпает под пение дяди Дженсена. Джареду нравилось, что ему в присутствии товарища не требуется участвовать в последней заебке жены - новейшей вегетарианской диете. Дженсену нравилось, что эта самая диета с треском разбивается о его барбекю: он утверждал, что здоровой женщине требуется мясо, и Джен в результате съедала на ужин едва ли не больше переростка-мужа. А потом у Данниль закончились съемки, и пришлось вернуться в семейное лоно. 

\--

В семейном лоне были плюсы. Например, регулярный секс. Но были и минусы.

\- Слушай, - сказал он Джареду по телефону четвертого августа, - хуйня какая-то. Я привык, что твоя рожа...

\- Понял, - сказал Джаред. - У тебя гриль-то хоть нормальный есть, уебище?

Джен, оказывается, уехала к сестре, и Джаред заявился с чемоданом, ночным горшком и Джейкобом в розовом слинге. Джейкобу нравилось, как тетя Данниль надувает разноцветные шарики. Дженсену нравилось, что Джаред купил им новый набор для гриля, потому что у него самого никак не доходили руки. Джареду нравился гостевой домик, хотя он переночевал там всего один раз за три недели. А когда Джен вернулась из Сан-Франциско и мужикам Падалеки пришлось возвратиться в семейное лоно, Дженсен с Данниль поимели Серьезный Разговор. И начались диеты, урезание курева и бухла, беготня по врачам. Дженсен начал скучать по псевдовегетарианскому режиму Джен Падалеки.

\--

\- Ты где, сучила, пропадаешь? - спросил Джаред десятого сентября. - Я завтра уезжаю в ебучий Ванкувер на три ебаных месяца!

Дженсен в это время сидел в холле очередной клиники и ждал, пока в жене поковыряется очередной гинеколог. Голос Джареда после месяца на одних смс показался Гласом Свыше. Он на полном серьезе едва не разрыдался от облегчения.

\- Давай нажремся? - предложил он. - Сегодня. В девять.

Ему не нужно было уточнять, где. На полпути между их домами был отличный (и неприметный) бар, название которого он никак не мог запомнить. 

Вот в тот вечер они и решили видеться не реже пяти раз в неделю. Решили по пьяни, но выполняли договоренность оба. Железно. Он точно должен был догадаться тогда. Потому что дело было не во встречах и не в разговорах.

\- Это через жопу все, - заявил Джаред, доливая себе последние капли из бутылки, - все, сука, через жопу! Ванкувер, чувак. Ванкувер!

Дженсен его понял. И он был, наверное, пьянее, чем ему казалось, потому что ответил так:

\- Да, Длинный, я как-то херово себе представляю, как ты там один будешь. 

\- Именно, блядь! Именно. - Джаред скривил губы. И посмотрел на него пристально через стол. 

\- Не. Я не могу, - сказал Дженсен, глядя в свой стакан. - Никак. У нас на той неделе еще три консультации запланировано. А я, знаешь, все-таки хочу, чтобы все получилось, понимаешь. 

Джаред помолчал. А потом перетащил гигантскую свою пьяную тушу на соседний стул и обнял его привычно: привалился к левому боку, впился пальцами в правое плечо. Только густые, волнистые, по-сэмски длинные прядки больше не щекотали шею - они, стоило отгреметь последней череде интервью, исполнили давнее, не друг другу даже данное обещание: Джаред постригся, а Дженсен позволил неуемным волосам отрасти на дюйм, не меньше. 

Джаред прижал его покрепче, и ему будто враз легче дышать стало. Он откинул голову назад, уперся затылком в стену и закрыл глаза.

\- У тебя съемки в феврале, - сказал Джаред ему в висок. - Рождество? Мы должны свернуть съемки к двадцатому.

\- Раньше давай. Я прилечу, как смогу, - пробормотал Дженсен. - Повидать народ хочу, помимо прочего. И ты прилетай на выходные.

\- Мне кажется, что мне для нормального, блядь, функционирования нужно как минимум пять дней в неделю лицезреть твою небритую мордаху, - хохотнул Джаред. Дженсен повернулся к нему, проехался щекой по капитально заросшему, как во время долбанных хиатусов, подбородку.

\- Ну так о чем базар? - спросил он. - Пять раз - значит, пять раз. Живем, слава богу, не на разных континентах пока.

\--

Пять раз, пять дней, пять хотя бы пятиминуток. Не всегда получалось, разумеется, потому что насчет разных континентов Дженсен все-таки загнул. Джаред весной две тысячи пятнадцатого снимался в каком-то стремном арт-хаусе в Венгрии, а он сам застрял с апреля в Сиднее. Пересеклись они неожиданно в Шотландии: Дженсен собирался встретиться в Эдинбурге с Данниль - навестить ее многочисленных родственников, и заодно надеялся вырваться в Сент-Андрюс с шестнадцатого по девятнадцатое июля - попасть на Открытый чемпионат Британии. А Джаред... Джаред, скотина, купил им туда билеты.

\- Ну а как иначе. Крутые клюшки, ага? - начал трепать он, едва увидев Дженсена в аэропорту. Они пошли к машине в обнимку. - К тому же, у меня скоро день рождения. Тридцать, сука, лет и три года! Это тебе не два пальца обоссать. Надеюсь, ты купил мне что-нибудь мега-охуенное. Кстати, я так и не отдал тебе твой подарок...

\--

В сентябре Джареда взяли на роль Марка Лейсома, одного из детективов в новый сериал "Антология" ("двадцатый клон CSI", как выразилась Данниль), а Дженсена - на роль Девида Райли, серийного маньяка, тоже в новый сериал "Тридцать один" ("первый клон Декстера", как выразилась Джен). Женщины остались в кои-то веки довольны друг другом, а Джаред с Дженсеном - тем, что как минимум в ближайший год не придется жить на разных континентах. Потом оказалось, что даже не год, и не два, и не три, а еще аж восемь сезонов.

\--

В октябре Данниль наконец забеременела, и они с Джаредом нажрались в хлам. Джен пришлось едва ли не уносить его из бара на руках, а Данниль закатила Дженсену первый за всю историю их совместной жизни настоящий скандал. Вечер удался.

\--

Рождество Падалеки встречали в Сан-Франциско, Эклзы - в Луизиане. Наутро Дженсен прозвонился Джареду и сказал: чувак, Новый год будем отмечать у тебя. На что Джаред ответил в тон: чувак, как мы делали это раньше?

\- Встречали Новый год? - уточнил Дженсен, откупоривая бутылку на опохмелку.

\- Ага. И Рождество тоже.

\- Да понятия не имею. 

Они протрепались еще час, пока мама Джареда не утащила его на кухню, и ни один почему-то так и не озвучил настоящий смысл первых слов: "Почему мы раньше спокойно разъезжались на праздники? - Не ебу, чувак. Честно".

Окей, если до Дженсена не дошло раньше, то должно было дойти тогда. Хрена с два. Зато почти все праздники начали проводить вместе.

\--

В июле две тысячи шестнадцатого родилась Ванесса. Имя выбрал Джаред. Дженсен, влюбленный и ошалевший, хотел назвать ее "Энджел", но Данниль почему-то приняла сторону будущего крестного папочки. Сучка. И Дженсен именно в тот момент какого-то черта разозлился, что Джаред не выбрал его на роль крестного папы Джейкоба. Не разговаривали они ровно пятьдесят три часа: оказывается, ему позвонила зареванная Меган и сообщила, что отцу стало хуже. Дженсен всю неделю занимался только тем, что сидел с Данниль, пялился во все глаза на дочку и строчил смс Джареду.

\--

В сентябре две тысячи семнадцатого Джейкоб пошел в подготовительную школу, а Джен впервые заговорила о разводе. Джаред месяц пребывал в перманентном шоке, Данниль поила его остатками искусственного молока и красила ему ногти в оранжевый цвет, Дженсен попытался, по научению жены, поговорить с Джен рационально, но получил в нос. Джаред предложил поменяться женами, Джен согласилась, Дженсен пожал плечами - и снова получил в нос, на этот раз от Данниль. Разговоры о разводах утихли на два года, а потом Джаред позвонил ему в два часа ночи, как раз когда Дженсен допил третий стакан виски...

\--

\- Я так и не понял, что произошло, - сказал он Джареду. - То есть, вроде, мы все миллиард раз обсудили. И я вроде бы понимал все, пока Дан говорила. И, черт, я благодарен, что она первая это все сказала, потому что я бы зассал. А потом мне стало так хуево, что я все забыл.

\- Мудак ты, - сказал Джаред. - Сейчас я тебе все объясню. Понимаешь, типа отношения сошли типа на нет, исчерпали, блядь, себя. А она была моя! Вся моя! Я ее тогда забрал себе, да! И я ее, между прочим, любил охуеть как!

\- Эй, это я ее любил! 

\- Ты любил мою жену?!

\- Тьфу, блядь...

В ту ночь они уснули в одной кровати впервые за десять лет. В последний раз такое было в ванкуверском доме - теплом и уютном доме с оранжевой кухней, камином и белым, мать его, заборчиком. Дженсену снился звонкий лай. Когда проснулся, понял вдруг, что Джаред с Джен после Харли, Сэди и Инди так и не завели себе новую собаку. Впрочем, они с Дан тоже не стали больше экспериментировать после ранней смерти Оскара.

\--

\- Она забирает Ванессу, но оставляет мне Икки. Разве это честно? - икнул Дженсен. Рождество-на-двоих обернулось, разумеется, запоем, растянувшимся, увы, не только до конца праздников. Прошло три месяца с развода Джареда, и рыдать в жилетку именно ему сейчас было примерно так же бесполезно, как биться головой об стенку. Но он все равно ныл, потому что Джаред принес бухла и обнимал его за плечи.

\- Старичку нужна муж-жская рука, - икнул в ответ Джаред. 

\- А малой - женская, я правильно тебя понимаю?

Джаред отмахнулся: 

\- От баб одни лишения и, бл-лядь, выгоняния.

\- Эй, это была моя реплика.

\- Я объявляю обет безбр... Бездр... Бездрочия, - сказал Джаред.

Дженсен от смеха проблевался прямо на ковер. 

Таков был Бухой Две Тысячи Двадцатый, как окрестила этот год Данниль. Джен во второй раз была с ней абсолютно солидарна.

Вскоре Данниль окончательно перебралась к брату, Джен осталась в семейном гнезде в получасе езды, а Джаред осел в излюбленном гостевом домике Эклзов. Потом они с Дан снова начали ходить в один и тот же спа-салон, а Джен по-прежнему звала Джареда на встречи археологического кружка. Данниль нравилось, что стулья из их бывшей гостиной хорошо гармонируют с гардинами в гостиной брата, Джен - что сына не приходится возить далеко для визитов к отцу, а Джареду, кажется, просто нравилось новоприобретенное позволение громко рыгать за обедом. Наверное, тогда до Дженсена уже начало доходить, потому что ему какого-то черта нравилось, что Джаред продолжает хранить данный по пьяни обет безбрачия (бездрочие, по понятным причинам, не рассматривалось). И по привычке следовал за ним в таком вот неожиданном и вовсе не глобальном решении.

\--

Продлился обет, впрочем, недолго. Ровненько до сорок второго дня рождения Дженсена. Праздник получился заводным, веселым, шумным, а закончился непредвиденно: они с Джаредом впервые в жизни положили глаз на одну и ту же девушку. 

\- Она моя, - заявил Джаред.

\- Она не брюнетка, - возразил Дженсен с привитой за годы женатой жизни рациональностью.

\- Но и не анорексичка.

\- Значит, по-твоему, моя жена - анорексичка?!

\- Бывшая жена.

\- Да сам ты, сука, анорексичка!

\- Что, хочешь разобраться? Ну, давай. Давай, Дженни, покажи, какой ты у меня охуенно крутой.

Дженсен вспомнил, что Джаред весь вечер пил красное вино. Что ж, закономерно. А потом вспомнил, что и сам весь вечер пил красное вино. Блядь.

\- Парни? Я, пожалуй, пойду, - сказала блондинка среднего роста с пухлыми бедрами. 

\- Окей, давай разберемся, Джа-Джа, - Дженсен поманил его пальцем.

\- Чуваки, драка! - захохотал откуда-то из угла укуренный в хлам Стив.

\- Как думаешь, почему у твоей дочери мой разрез глаз? - спросил Джаред, хрустя пальцами.

\- Сначала объясни-ка, почему у твоего сына светлые волосы, точь-в-точь как у меня в детстве, - сощурился Дженсен.

\- Потому что ему восемь ебаных лет, Эклз!

Что было дальше, Дженсен вспомнить не мог. Наутро он проснулся на ковре с носком Джареда практически во рту. Где-то трезвонил телефон. 

\- Да? - услышал он прокуренный шепот дебила-переростка, который, оказывается, валялся тут же, на ковре, на расстоянии вытянутой руки. - Кто я? Я - Джаред! А это кто? Какого хера трезвоните в такую рань? О... А. Сейчас дам ему трубочку... Дженсен, твой агент. Ну и сучка!

Дженсен отобрал телефон и пробормотал таким же прокуренным шепотом:

\- Слушаю.

\- Дженсен, почему в блоге Чеда Майкла Мюррея висит это видео? - закричали из трубки. Дженсен моргнул. Джаред со стоном подполз к нему, прислонился ухом к уху и, выслушав причину паники, пополз дальше - за ноутбуком. В блоге Чеда Майкла Мюррея действительно обнаружилось занятное видео: они с Джаредом стояли посреди комнаты, подбадриваемые гостями, и смотрели друг на друга в упор. На отметке 2:12 они одновременно кинулись обниматься, что-то пьяно крича - победный клич Стива заглушал слова. В кадре явственно можно было различить пакет с травой и гору пустых бутылок - именно из-за этого распсиховалась менеджер Дженсена. А видео называлось так: "Сэм и Дин десять лет спустя: все еще эротически зависимые". 

\- Тут вчера был Чед? - спросил Дженсен, почесывая небритую щеку.

\- Ему нужны люди с числом 42. Для новой новеллы, - пожал плечами Джаред. Как будто это все объясняло. 

Зазвонил телефон Джареда. Дженсен упал лицом на клавиатуру.

Видео, несмотря на праведный гнев агентов, ощутимо подняло рейтинги их сериалов. Эрик Крипке каким-то образом отыскал их адреса и прислал каждому по ссылке на фанфики с пэйрингом Марк/Девид. 

\--

Бухой Две Тысячи Двадцатый перетек в почти-трезвый две тысячи двадцать первый, а Джаред все еще жил в гостевом домике. Обет безбрачия был благополучно забыт, и в перерывах между съемками, тусовками, визитами к родственникам, прогулками с детьми и спа-салоном они довольно активно восстанавливали притупившиеся за годы моногамных отношений постельные навыки. Дженсену нравилось, что Джаред, наученный горьким опытом, никогда не забывал купить супер-крепкие гондоны, а Джареду нравилось, что после секса можно, не одеваясь, пойти выпить с другом. Дженсену это тоже нравилось, но до него тогда уже совсем начало доходить, поэтому он прицельно старался об этом не думать. 

Зато когда Джаред принял молчаливое решение закруглить затянувшийся процесс реабилитации-после-развода, Дженсен даже не удивился, поймав себя на том, что тоже перестал звать к себе девчонок.

\--

В сентябре Ванесса пошла в подготовительную школу - в ту же, куда ходил в пять лет Джейкоб, и они встречали ее вдвоем: у Данниль заболела мама, срочно пришлось лететь к ней. Дженсен вел дочку за левую руку, Джаред - за правую, и когда забирались в машину, неизбежно подумалось: хорошо, что школа частная; хорошо, что закрытая стоянка. А потом он вспомнил, что ему, вообще-то, уже сорок три, и прошло дохренища лет с тех пор, как думал о таком в последний раз, и воспитанный старыми агентами страх показаться каким-то не таким куда-то, оказывается, выветрился. Он сказал:

\- Ну, чего, может, по мороженому?

Джаред издал победный выкрик и вскинул руки. Дженсен заметил, что у них с Ванессой и впрямь глаза чем-то похожи - по крайней мере, когда смеются. 

Их фото втроем напечатали везде, где только можно. Со всех сторон посыпались интервью. Джаред отпускал пошлые шутки и помахивал в камеру свободной от кольца рукой, и Дженсену было легче легкого реагировать так же. В конце концов, маме врачи запрещали волноваться, поэтому она давно перестала скрупулезно собирать все, что печатали о сыне в журналах и в интернете.

\--

И все-таки окончательно до Дженсена дошло только утром двадцатого июля две тысячи двадцать второго года. Свободный понедельник, веранда, трусы не первой свежести и кровать в гостевом доме. И Джаред, похрапывающий тихонько во сне. Дженсен знал, что сам храпит ужасно громко, но Джаред, в отличие от Данниль, его не будил - привычку вырубаться везде и под любые звуки, оставшуюся с давнишнего бешеного рабочего ритма, выкорчевать так и не удалось. Хотя и не особенно хотелось. Если так подумать, им обоим ничего не хотелось терять из того, что сохранилось с тех пор. Было весело тогда. Было круто. Было просто отлично все. И сейчас все почти так же. Зачем что-то менять? Зачем привносить что-то новое? Все и так уже есть, что нужно. Ну вот зачем?

\- Утр-ра, - заморгал Джаред. - Чего пялишься, ранняя пташка? Хочу завтрак в койку. 

Дженсен ущипнул его за живот и отскочил от удара тяжелой лапы. 

\- Джаред, - начал он, сам не зная, чем закончит. Почувствовал, что ладони вдруг вспотели. И лоб. И вообще странно как-то стало: вроде и пили немного, похмелья нет, а подташнивает, крутит голову.

\- Если сунешь в блинчик кольцо, предупреди заранее. Не хочу потом выблевывать брюлики, - Джаред широко зевнул и потер глаза руками. Дженсен инстинктивно уперся взглядом в безымянный палец его левой руки. 

\- Хорошо, - сказал он. - Предупрежу. 

Джаред ловко дотянулся ногой и лягнул его по заднице, подгоняя:

\- Завтрак в койку, Эклз. Гони-ка. Сегодня наша очередь ребенка в секцию везти.

И Дженсен понял, что Джаред уже принял очередное свое долбанное (самое охуенное, неожиданное и правильное) глобальное решение. Не поставив его, как всегда, в известность. Ну, окей, решил он, улыбаясь. Сейчас уж никому точно не придет в голову сказать, что он повторяет за "экранным братом".


End file.
